Pocari
by Mafia Boss
Summary: Heterochromic eyes clashed with pale blue ones. Two figures were standing outside of the stadium, next to the only vending machine that belonged to the building. A hand from each was hovered over a single button on that very machine. It was a coincidence that both boys wanted a bottle of Pocari during the intermission, and ironically, there was only one bottle left.


**Note: I got this idea from Tumblr when there were excerpts taken from the manga showing that Akashi drinking Pocari, which is Kuroko's favorite sports drink. **

* * *

**POC****ARI**

Heterochromic eyes clashed with pale blue ones.

Two figures were standing outside of the stadium, next to the only vending machine that belonged to the building. A hand from each was hovered over a single button on that very machine. It was a coincidence that both boys wanted a bottle of Pocari* during the intermission, and ironically, there was only one bottle left.

Kuroko was the first to speak.

"Ah, Akashi-kun," he said blinking as he pulled his hand away from the machine. Akashi mirrored Kuroko and pulled his hand away from the machine before stooping down to press a light kiss against Kuroko's lips. "Tetsuya."

Kuroko blushed as Akashi pulled away, but said nothing of the action. "Would you like the last bottle..?" he asked. Kuroko was actually very thirsty, and it _was_ his favorite sports drink, but if Akashi wanted it, then he could have it. Akashi smiled, "No, you may have it." He brushed a bead of sweat off of Kuroko's forehead, "You seem to need it more," and smirked.

Kuroko deadpanned. "No, you can have it."

"No I **insist**, Tetsuya."

Sighing, Kuroko inserted money into the machine and when the bottle dropped down, he pulled out the drink, only to have Akashi steal it and start drinking from it. Annoyed, Kuroko frowned, "Akashi-kun, if you didn't have any money, you could have told me."

Ignoring Kuroko, Akashi continued to drink from the bottle. Suddenly, he wrapped his arm around Kuroko's waist and pulled Kuroko towards him, kissing the phantom. This time, Kuroko parted his lips, and let Akashi explore his mouth. He could taste the freshness of the drink along with a splash of grapefruit. Akashi deepened the kiss and the arm around Kuroko's waist began to slide up the shorter teen's shirt.

A round of gasps snapped the two out of their makeout session, and the two boys turned around to find their respective teams staring at them with mixed expressions of shock, confusion, and horror, mostly horror.

Kagami was the first to snap out of his stupor and yelled indignantly, "YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH KUROKO?!" Everyone else looked as if they were about to join in, but a glare from Akashi silenced everyone, including Kagami who stepped back from the intensity of the red head's stare.

"I'm kissing my boyfriend of course," Akashi smirked.

There were different reactions from the members of each team, ranging from "I knew it," to wails about the chastises of the two boys(if only they knew). Kuroko ignored the entire ruckus and turned to Akashi, "The intermission is almost over Akashi-kun." Akashi nodded and pressed the bottle back into Kuroko's hands, "Let's go back in."

The two teams trailed silently behind the boys, desperately trying to ignore the fact that Akashi's hand was still under Kuroko's shirt.

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Akashi-kun, the bottle's almost empty."

The pout on Kuroko's face delighted Akashi, who pulled another bottle of Pocari out of his sports bag and handed it to Kuroko, "Is it? I'm sorry."

"..You had another bottle this entire time," Kuroko accused.

Akashi chuckled, "I never said I didn't. I just wanted to see you."

Kuroko blushed and buried his head into Akashi's shoulder. He was currently sitting on Akashi's lap on Rakuzan's end of the court.

The Seirin team members contemplated on whether or not to walk over to tell Kuroko that the match was about to start, but the look that Akashi sent over to them seemed to promise death, so they decided that they would give the two a little more time.

* * *

**The drink mentioned here is known as POCARI SWEAT, a Japanese sports drink that is said to replenish ions, taste refreshing with no aftertaste, and have a hint of grapefruit flavoring.**


End file.
